


Shattered Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Might Get Heated Later, Possibly Quick Burn, Possibly Slow Burn, Random Updates, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Operation Mongoose, Belle stays with Rumple in the hospital hoping he would wake up while the rest of Storybrooke tries to deal with Emma and finding Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Memories

**Author's Note:**

> As this is written prior to Season 5, obviously it won't be like the show is, so it is AU in that sense. As for updates, they might take a short time in between, or maybe while between, though I'll try to update as regularly as possible. The rating may increase with the story, but I will warn you before the chapter that may contain anything higher rated as well.

It was three days after everything went down with the Dark One. Emma was found by summoning her with the dagger and the Charmings, Hook, Regina, Henry and Robin were all trying to deal with the new Dark One, who seemed to have quite a temper, and who was incredibly scared. Rumpelstiltskin was relocated to the hospital, where he was now. Belle was sitting next to him, holding one of his hands firmly, watching him, and hoping to see him awaken. 

She knew in her mind it was… probably not going to happen. The apprentice said that it would take time and he might not even pull through, he might never wake up. But in her heart? She knew he would wake up. She knew that he was going to be alright. His breathing was still shallow, his heart was slowly beating, as if it were ticking its way to the end. But his hand was squeezing her back, just barely enough she could feel it. 

“Visiting hours are over,” a nurse said peeking her head in. Belle didn’t do anything. She’d been here for three days. The first day Charming was called over, and he allowed her to stay after Belle insisting. Luckily he had to leave quickly to help with Emma, so Belle got what she wanted and she’d been in his room with him the entire time. The nurse had come in bearing two meals each day, though she didn’t say anything. She would feed him, carefully, making sure it went down the right way. Otherwise, she sat by his side, watching him, and hoping. 

She fell asleep at his side, her head resting on the edge of the bed, near his body. Her hand never left his. 

The next morning, Belle got to feeding him as usual. “I heard Emma’s adjusting alright. Still a bit shaky, scared. The first thing she said was that she was cold.” Belle ran a hand through his hair, pressing a soft gentle kiss to his lips. Nothing happened. Nothing ever happened. She’d kissed him every morning, hoping that it was break whatever he was going through. But it never worked. Biting her lower lip, she caressed his cheek and stared at him as if it were to transfer some power, or something, to help him wake. 

“Belle,” a voice called from the door. It was David. Belle looked up and frowned.

“Is something wrong?” Belle asked. Charming took a few more steps and stopped on the other side of the bed. 

“His condition hasn’t changed?” David wondered looking down at the unconscious Rumpelstiltskin. Belle shook her head. “We were just hoping that… if he were to wake, he could… help Emma. He’s the only one who’s… gone through what she’s going through right now.” 

“I’ll make sure to tell you, if he does,” Belle said firmly with a nod, taking Rumple’s hand once more and squeezing it. 

“Right,” David replied, “Thanks.” He turned around and headed back out of the room, leaving the two of them alone once more. She stared at his face once more. It was like this every day, really. She would spend her day by his side, hoping against all hope that he would wake up. It took a few hours before tears began to form, her thoughts betraying her will to not get upset. 

“I need you, Rumple,” Belle said quietly, everything inside of her building up all at once, “I need you to wake up. Please.” A tear ran down her face and she squeezed his hand tighter. “I’m sorry for… for yelling at you, when I first found you. I’m sorry for sending you over that line. I was angry, and… and I acted rash. It’s all my fault you’re like this.” At least she felt that way, whether or not it was true. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Belle sat down, and laid her head on his chest, her tears making a small puddle on his shirt. “Please.” Her voice was cracking. “Wake up.” 

There was a gasp for air. Belle’s eyes widened and her head shot up. His eyes were open, staring at something on the roof, unfocused. He was breathing heavily. Belle squeezed his hand tightly. “Rumple.” She could hardly mask her happiness. 

“B…” Rumple took a few more breathes before moving his eyes to focus on her, “B-Baelfire.” Belle deflated slightly at the sound of his dead son’s name, but she didn’t give up hope. “W-Where is he?” Belle didn’t answer, petting him softly on his head with sounds of comfort. “Who… are you?” Belle tried not to let it show on her face. 

“Belle.” Belle took in a deep breath. “Do you know me?” Rumple stared at her, unmoving, feeling the movement of her hand on his head. 

“Doesn’t ring any bells,” Rumple said with a weak chuckle. Belle allowed herself to laugh softly herself. She quickly hugged him as best she could, her head against the pillow and nestled into the crook of his shoulder. Belle began to cry again. An arm found its way around Belle, and pat her back. “H-Hey, it’s… going to be alright.” Belle released him and stood up straight. 

“Of course it will,” Belle said with a weak smile, “You’ll remember me, with time.” 

“We knew each other?” Rumple asked. 

“Very well,” Belle replied. Rumple looked at the ceiling and stared again. He took in a deep breath and let it out, his hand reaching for hers, without him even realizing it. He squeezed her hand tightly, before realizing what he was doing and stared at their hands for a moment. There was several moments of complete silence. Belle wondered what he was thinking, wondered what he was remembering. Did he remember her? Was that why he took her hand? 

“Bae’s gone.” The silence was broken. Belle looked down for just a moment before nodding. Rumple closed his eyes and pressed them together tightly. “How did it happen? How did he…?” 

“Like a hero,” Belle supplied, “He gave his life for… you, for everyone.” Rumple nodded and opened his eyes finally. 

“Bae…” Rumple sighed. The door flew open and Killian Jones came running through the door. 

“Belle!” Hook said breathlessly before spotting the now awake Rumpelstiltskin and his eyes widened. Rumple quickly retreated as far away as he could, but he couldn’t seem to move well. “He’s awake?” There was a short pause. “Good. Emma’s in trouble. Something’s wrong with her.” He was looking at Rumple now. 

“I don’t…” Rumple began. 

“He doesn’t remember,” Belle quickly supplied. 

“Right. Stop playing with me,” Hook said taking a step forward his hook held up threateningly. Rumple’s eyes were wide. 

“You… took my wife,” Rumple said quietly. Hook looked confused. “You took my wife.” His voice raised to a normal level. “And… I killed her.” His voice settled down again to a whisper. Hook stared at Rumple for a moment before looking at Belle. 

“He’s off his rocker,” Hook said quickly, “Fine. I’ll solve it myself.” 

“No, I can help,” Belle offered. 

“I was just giving you a heads up, love,” Hook said seriously, “In case she came after the crocodile. He doesn’t seem like he’ll be much help.” And with that Hook left. Rumple continued to stare at the door after Hook left, his hands still in Belle’s. 

“What happened to me?” Rumple asked not moving his eyes. 

“It’s alright, Rumple,” Belle said softly. 

“How could… I have killed Milah?” Rumple asked blinking for the first time and finally turned his head towards Belle. 

“You were… possessed,” Belle explained, “You became… the Dark One.” 

“The Dark One?” Rumple asked nearly choking on nothing, “You mean…?” 

“Yeah,” Belle answered quickly. 

“Tell me… tell me everything that happened,” Rumple requested. His eyes were… sincere, not cold, or hard. Like a child filled with interest. Belle stared at him, wondering what she should do. Should she tell him all that he did? Or should she just let him remember? 

Luckily, she didn’t have to make the decision, as Rumple’s eyes went out of focus again and his hand fell limp. Belle squeezed his hand tightly, and leaned back over him, worried. 

“Tired,” Rumple breathed after a moment. Belle smoothed his hair back, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“That’s alright, go to sleep,” Belle said softly. Within moments he was sleeping peacefully, his breathing returned to normal, and he… looked so peaceful. It took Belle a moment before she rose from her position and stuck her head out the door, informing the nurse to get Charming. She didn’t expect him right away, as Hook’s appearance had marked a worrying start to Emma’s whole ‘being the Dark One’ deal. 

It was a couple of hours later that Charming finally showed up at the door. The whole time Belle was sitting next to the sleeping Rumple, watching him, as if his well-being depended on it. 

“Belle,” Charming said, “So he woke up?” Belle nodded. 

“Not long after you showed up,” Belle answered. 

“Hook said that he… didn’t remember anything,” Charming stated. 

“He didn’t seem to, no. When he saw Hook, he remembered… somethings,” Belle explained, “It’s just a matter of time before he’ll be better, I’m sure.” She hoped. 

“We need him well as soon as possible. Emma’s under lock and key right now. She… went crazy,” Charming explained, “She’s down in the Sheriff’s office, but she’s only staying there because Snow ordered her to with the dagger.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Belle asked. 

“We’re trying to get through to her. It seemed to be working at first, but then…” Charming trailed off, “Do you think you could help? You were able to get through to Rumpelstiltskin when he was… well, you know.” 

“Maybe. I mean, I-I could try.” She stood up and made her way towards Charming. 

“Thanks,” Charming said, “And for what it’s worth, I think I’m starting to understand why Rumpelstiltskin did… some of the things he did.”

“I kept trying to tell you, tell everyone,” Belle said, almost bitterly, “He’s not a monster. Just like Emma isn’t a monster.”

“Right,” Charming said. Belle was a bit upset he didn’t apologize for thinking him a monster. The two left the room, though Belle gave a short glance back to the sleeping Rumple. This would be the first time since he got here she wasn’t going to be with him. It almost felt… sad parting with him. But he didn’t even remember who she was, what she was to him, how he felt, how she felt, their whole relationship. It was going to be a long road ahead, but she was prepared to walk the whole way if it meant finding him again.


End file.
